Elmer Locker Jr.
Real Name: Elmer Orville Locker Jr. Aliases: "Whitey" Wanted For: Drug-Manufacturing Missing Since: November 28, 1989 Case Details: Sixty-one-year-old Elmer Locker Jr. was the owner of "The Ball", a strip club in Santa Monica, CA from 1964 to 1985. He was also involved in making illegal methamphetamines in a highly dangerous makeshift laboratory in a home in San Bernadino. On November 6, 1988, police surrounded the home and arrested John and Cecilia Kealing, who were also involved in the laboratory. About forty minutes later, Elmer returned to the home and noticed the police were there. He tried to drive away, but was trapped by officers and arrested. While in jail, Elmer reached out to his elderly parents and brother Bob to help. Bob felt obligated to help him since he was family. Bob and his parents went to the visit a bail bondsman. Elmer's bail had been set at $700,000 and the Kealings at $175,000. He convinced his family to get all three of them out of jail so that they could adequately defend themselves. To bail out their son, the Lockers handed over the deed to their Santa Monica home and a check for $74,000. This was nearly all of their life savings. In addition, Bob gave the bondsman a deed to his Pacific Palisades home to guarantee the Kealings' bond. The bondsman made it clear that if Elmer and the Kealings jumped bail and did not return in six months, Bob and his parents would lose their homes. On December 7, 1988, Bob went to the county courthouse to pick up his brother. He assured Bob that their parents' trust had not been misplaced. During the next year, Elmer tried to get his business affairs in order. Despite the fact that he sold off several luxury cars, his parents still had to support him. On November 30, 1989, Mr. and Mrs. Locker received a suicide note from Elmer. This was the same day that he was supposed to appear in court. The letter was postmarked Las Vegas. His family and the authorities are convinced that he is still alive and in hiding. Neither Elmer nor the Kealings have been seen since they vanished in November of 1989. Mr. and Mrs. Locker have already lost $74,000 and fear they may soon lose their home. The Lockers hope that Elmer and the Kealings will be found before May 30, 1990; at that point, they will lose their homes. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the March 28, 1990 episode. Results: Captured. Viewers recognized Elmer Locker Jr. as their co-worker at a fast food restaurant. However, he fled before authorities arrived. Four days later, on April 2, the FBI arrested him as he walked down a Las Vegas street. As a result of his arrest, his parents were able to keep their house. Locker was convicted of drug manufacturing charges and sentenced to ten years in prison. The Kealings were not arrested until 1992, so unfortunately Bob lost his house. Links: * Department of Alcoholic Beverage Control v. Locker * Narcotics raid ---- Category:California Category:1989 Category: Drug-Related Cases Category: Captured